My Sun
by Leslie Kim
Summary: Ijinkan aku berdekatan dengan matahari tanpa takut panas dan meleleh. Biarkan aku menikmati kehangatannya setiap saat. Summary mungkin tidak sesuai sama isi cerita. This is Kyusung Fanfic, Kyuhyun Seme! Yesung Uke!
**Title : My Sun**

 **Author : AKSE**

 **Genre : Romance (gagal)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung**

 **Length : Short Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : This is my pure story. Original from my imagination. But the casts aren't mine**

 **Warning : This is YAOI, (BOYS LOVE).**

 **\- My Sun -**

"Mr. Cho, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah bel tanda kelas akan dimulai telah berbunyi?" Suara itu menginterupsi seorang pria berseragam ELF International High School yang ditutupi blazer berwarna coklat dengan tiga garis biru memanjang di bagian pundak, menunjukkan jika dia telah berada di kelas 3. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya menandakan jika dia kesal diinterupsi seperti itu. Dengan enggan dia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke pria paruh baya dihadapannya sekarang.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Mr. Kim, saya sedang duduk dan menikmati suasana sekolah." Tersempil sedikit nada arogan saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu pada yang adalah guru senior Ilmu Antropologi di kelasnya.

"Saya tahu anda sedang duduk dan menikmati suasana, yang saya maksudkan adalah kenapa anda belum juga masuk ke kelas? Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu." Mr. Kim menatap intens pada sang murid. Sementara yang ditatap masih menunjukan raut wajah kesal.

"Jika saya tidak masuk kelas itu artinya saya tidak berminat untuk mengikuti kelas anda. Silahkan anda masuk dan laksanakan tugas anda untuk membagi ilmu pada mereka yang ada di kelas. Saya akan tetap disini." Pria itu atau yang dikenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan sang guru tanpa mengurangi nada arogan. Dia tidak peduli jika dianggap sebagai murid tidak sopan. Lagipula siapa yang berani memarahinya disini? Selain anak pemilik Yayasan Sekolah dia juga adalah Siswa berprestasi.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke gedung sebelah, gedung khusus jurusan seni. Seulas senyum tercipta kala sepasang manik coklat gelapnya menangkap sosok itu yang terlihat sangat serius menerima ilmu. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan kyuhyun, memiliki tubuh yang agak pendek dan sedikit berisi, bersurai hitam kelam dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat misterius dan imut disaat bersamaan. Seorang pria yang tanpa sengaja telah mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun saat dia berkunjung ke gedung jurusan bahasa untuk menemui sepupunya, Kim Ryewook, teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Sosok itu bernama Kim Yesung, Ketua Klub Musik dari jurusan seni. Sosok yang selama 3 minggu ini Kyuhyun amati secara diam-diam dari depan kelasnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kelasnya Yesung di gedung sebelah.

Tanpa terasa dua jam telah berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya mengamati Yesung hingga tanpa disadari Ryewook sedang berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau akan menatapnya terus tanpa berniat untuk menyapa?" Suara Ryewook mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik sama dunianya sendiri. Setelah mengontrol kekagetannya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ryewook sedang menatap jahil pada dirinya.

"Dia itu bagaikan matahari yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dinikmati kehangatannya namun tidak bisa didekati. Semakin didekati, suhu panasnya semakin terasa. Aku tidak sanggup menahan suhu panasnya, aku takut kehilangan kendali dan meleleh." Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ryewook mengaggukan kepalanya berulang kali tanda dia mengerti maksud dari kalimat penuh kiasan milik Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau takut kehilangan kendali dan meleleh, maka kau harus siap saat kehangatan sang matahari tidak bisa kau nikmati lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Ryewook pun beranjak menuju kantin untuk memberi makan penduduk kampung tengahnya yang telah berteriak kelaparan sepanjang kelas antropologi tadi.

Kalimat Ryewook terus-menerus terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak! Dia tidak siap untuk kehilangan kenikmatan kehangatan sang matahari. Tapi, dia juga belum siap untuk mendekati sang matahari. Lagi, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke objek yang sejak tadi menjadi korban tatapannya. Tanpa diduga-duga disaat yang bersamaan Yesung sedang menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. Tunggu dulu, senyum? Yesung tersenyum padanya? Seolah-olah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berlari ke gedung jurusan seni dan masuk ke kelas Yesung. Dalam hitungan detik matanya menangkap sosok itu, duduk di pojok belakang kelas sedang menatapnya yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti ke arah Yesung. Lagi, senyuman itupun tercipta di bibir keduanya.

"Apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun saat berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Aku punya acara keluarga malam ini, tapi aku bisa mencuri sedikit waktu untukmu. Apa kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Yesung tersenyum manis saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Temui aku di Seoul National Park jam 7 malam nanti.

"Baiklah".

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kelas Yesung, sesampainya di luar kelas jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Apa dia baru saja mengajak Yesung berkencan? Sungguh! Dia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sungguh tidak terduga. Tapi, bukankah sesuatu yang tidak terduga itu lebih menyenangkan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, kaki jejangnya melangkah kembali ke gedung jurusan bahasa diiringi siulan tak jelas dari bibirnya. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk nanti malam. Mari berharap rencanya berjalan dengan lancar.

 **\- My Sun -**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 18.30. Yesung telah siap dengan kaos putih polos yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya, jeans hitam melekat sempurna di kaki ramping miliknya dipadukan dengan sepasang black high converse kesukaannya. Tak lupa juga dia mengenakan jaket kulit, udara malam nanti pasti akan sedikit dingin mengingat musim dingin akan segera tiba. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung pun berjalan menuju taman yang ditentukan Kyuhyun sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Yesung lebih memilih berjalan kaki, selain karna jaraknya yang tidak jauh, berjalan kaki adalah kesukaannya.

15 menit kemudian tibalah Yesung di taman itu. Matanya diedarkan ke segala penjuru taman namun dia tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Well, dia memang tiba 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Dia berjalan menuju bangku taman, mendudukan pantatnya di sana, mengeluarkan i-pod dan mendengarkan musik lewat headset sembari menunggu Kyuhyun. Waktu berlalu dan Kyuhyun pun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, Yesung mulai bosan menunggu. Matanya diarahkan ke jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Dia mendengus pelan.

"Apa aku sedang dibohongi? Hingga jam segini pun dia belum tiba. Betapa mirisnya diriku jika benar-benar dibohongi." Ujar Yesung pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama berselang bangku tempatnya duduk bergerak kecil tanda ada seseorang lagi yg mendudukinya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama? Aku minta maaf. Aku agak kesulitan mencarimu ditengah-tengah kerumunan dan betapa bodohnya diriku tidak sempat meminta nomor handpone mu. Ujar seseorang di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun

Yesung tersenyum bahagia, kekesalannya karna menunggu terlalu lama menguap begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau telah ada disampingku sekarang. Jadi, kau akan mengajakku kemana malam ini?" Tanya Yesung

"Apa kau suka nonton? Aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu nonton dan mungkin makan malam bersama."

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kebetulan aku ingin menonton film Mocking Jay Part II.

Dengan menaiki motor Kyuhyun, mereka berdua menuju ke XXI Cinema, membeli dua tiket untuk film Mocking Jay part II, memilih tempat duduk di bagian belakang tak lupa juga membeli popcorn serta pepsi.

Yesung terlihat sangat serius menonton sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menikmati wajah serius Yesung. Setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yesung terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk dinikmati ketimbang filmnya. Seusai menonton, Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung untuk makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran jepang yang berada tak jauh dari XXI Cinema. Setelah memesan makananan, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau menikmati filmnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Yeah, aku cukup menikmati. Hanya saja aku agak kecewa, aku mengharapkan perang yang menegangkan tapi ternyata perangnya hanya segitu." Yesung menampilkan raut kecewa tapi tak lama kemudian berganti senyum ceria "setidaknya Katniss dan Peeta bersatu kemudian menikah dan bahagia". Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Yesung. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dan masing-masing larut dalam kenikmatan sajian di hadapan mereka.

Setelah acara nonton dan makan malam bersama, Kyuhyun pun mengantar Yesung ke rumahnya. Semenjak saat itu, mereka bertukar nomor dan akun SNS dan juga hampir setiap malam minggu mereka menyempatkan diri untuk keluar bersama. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul, makan, nonton, berbelanja dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Hingga malam natal pun tiba, Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Yesung untuk bertemu di tempat janjian mereka pertama kali. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tiba lebih dulu dibanding Yesung. Dia sedang mengurangi rasa gugupnya dan memantapkan hati untuk meminta Yesung menjadi pacarnya. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Yesung pun tiba. Dengan wajah tenang dibalik kegugupannya Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung.

"Aku bukanlah pujangga yang lihai merangkai kata-kata romantis. Aku juga bukan penyanyi handal yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaan lewat sebuah nyanyian merdu. Aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang merasa beruntung dipertemukan denganmu, seorang pria dengan harapan dapat mendekati matahari tanpa takut sama suhu panas yang dapat melelehkan apapun, seorang pria dengan rasa cinta yang tulus padamu. Jadi, Kim Yesung maukah kau menjadi matahariku yang bisa kudekati tanpa takut akan meleleh? Menjadi matahariku yang akan selalu bisa dinikmati kehangatannya?" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung, matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata Yesung, mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Dan anggukan kecil dari Yesung disertai semburat merah muda di pipi gembulnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa diterbangkan ribuan kupu-kupu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **\- My Sun -**

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun sudah Yesung menjadi pacar Kyuhyun, bahkan dia telah dilamar untuk menjadi Istri Kyuhyun oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Cho, orang tua Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu. Rasa bahagia yang melingkupi dia tidak dapat diungkapkan. Mata menatap langit-langit kamar yang sengaja dibuat layaknya langit malam bertaburan bintang. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa pacarannya dengan Kyuhyun, sudah berbagai hal yang mereka lewati. Tak jarang ada berbagai kerikil yang ditaburkan ke dalam hubungan mereka, tapi kerikil itu tidak sanggup menghancurkan malah semakin mempererat hubungan mereka. Dua minggu lagi, dia akan dinikahi Kyuhyun. Jujur, dia tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba, dia ingin segera menjalani peran sebagai seorang Istri Presiden Direktur Cho Corporation. Tanpa dia sadari wajahnya memanas hanya karna memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar menunjukan sebuah pesan dari sang pujaan hati.

"Merry Christmas, My Love. Keluarlah temui aku di taman. Kita lewati malam natal bersama-sama." Senyum merekah di bibir seksi Yesung saat membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berlama-lama Yesung melesat ke taman. Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun telah menunggu dia dengan motor besarnya. Dia pun diajak menaiki motor itu dan melesat menuju suatu tempat. Namun, semua terjadi begitu saja dan sangat cepat saat motor Kyuhyun menabrak truk dari arah berlawanan, tubuh mereka terlempar jauh, ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang Yesung berusaha merangkak ke arah Kyuhyun yang telah tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Disaat tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, kesadarannya pun hilang.

Saat tersadar, Yesung telah berada di rumah sakit ditemani kedua orang tuanya dan Ryewook. Dengan tenaga yang ada dia berusaha bertanya pada Ryewook.

"Kyuhyun dimana?" Namun, pertanyaannya hanya dijawab gelengan kecil oleh Ryewook. Bulir-bulir bening pun merangsek keluar dari matanya. Di saat bersamaan dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan berita jika dia tidak bisa lagi berjalan seperti dulu. Air matanya semakin membanjiri pipi gembulnya.

"Apa karena aku memiliki perasaan cinta pada sesama jenis, KAU membuatku seperti ini? Apa karena hubungan kami tidak sesuai ajaran-Mu hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini? Jika Ya, KAU sungguh jahat Tuhan." Yesung merutuki Tuhan yang dia anggap telah berbuat jahat padanya. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika dianggap sebagai manusia paling berdosa, toh sejak awal dia memang sudah berdosa.

 **\- My Sun -**

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, delapan tahun sudah Kyuhyun tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Dan selama itu juga Matahari tak terasa hangat lagi. Duduk di balkon dan menatap langit malam, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun diantara bintang-bintang, mengharapkan dia segera dipertemukan lagi dengan sang pujaan hati, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Yesung. Menangis sudah tak bisa dilakukannya lagi, kelenjar air mata serasa telah berhenti bekerja. Yesung menutup mata, merasakan sensasi angin malam menerpa wajahnya, memimpikan Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

 **E N D**

 **Astaga '-' apa ini? Tolong jangan ditimpuk saya dengan apapun yang ada ditangan kalian karna cerita yang tidak jelas begini. Ide nya muncul begitu saja dan terciptalah cerita absurd ini. Well, terima kasih untuk review kalian di fanfic When You Say Hi To Me. Dan saya juga berharap kalian memberikan respon untuk cerita ini yang mungkin membuat kalian ingin membunuh saya karna alurnya yang sangat tidak jelas. Well, saya berusaha untuk melanjutkan ff yang telah dihapus tapi jujur saya telah kehilangan feel dan ide. Mungkin, saya ingin membuat cerita-cerita yang lain saja. Oke. Sekian curcol dari saya. Mohon maaf atas segala kegajean dalam cerita ini. Last word, don't forget to review.**


End file.
